dasgeschichtenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dreams/Kapitel 1: Wahrheit tut weh...
Ich lief durch die Straßen der Stadt, die vom Regen heute früh noch ganz nass waren. Der Wind fuhr mir durch mein honigblonden Haar, ich atmende die frische Luft ein und blickte zufrieden in die mich blendende Sonne, deren Sonnenstahlen sich einen Weg durch die Wolkendecke am Himmel suchten. Von überall her drangen Stimmen oder Gelächter an mein Ohr, die von den einzelnen Passanten kamen, die entweder gemütlich in eines der Cafés saßen oder vereinzelt oder in Gruppen durch die Stadt gingen. Ich war einzeln unterwegs und genoss den Trubel um mich herum, ein Lächeln stahl sich auf meine roten Lippen. Der Geruch von frischem Kaffee und Kuchen strömte mir in die Nase, mischte sich mit dem von gebratenen Würstchen und Pommes. Vielleicht sollte ich mir auch mal einen Kaffee gönnen, oder ein paar Fritten, hatte ich denn überhaupt Geld dabei? Eifrig kramte ich in den Taschen meines schwarzen Mantels, dessen Kragen ich wie immer aufgestellt hatte und förderte etwas Kleingeld zu Tage. Das würde für einen Kaffee sicherlich reichen, also lief ich weiter durch die Gassen um nach einem geeigneten Laden Ausschau zu halten. Mein Blick schweifte über die einzelnen Läden und blieb bei 2 Passanten hängen, die mir entgegenkamen. Still und regungslos verharrte ich auf der Stelle, die Augen weit aufgerissen, mir entgegen kamen mein fester Freund Alec und ein Mädchen mit braunen, glatten Haaren die sie sich elegant hochgesteckt hatte. Insgesamt machte sie eine sehr eleganten Eindruck in ihrem grauen, knielangem Kleid, das sie trug. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten gefährlich und ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem milden Lächeln. War das etwa Alec‘s Cousine? Aber warum hatte er dann seinen Arm um sie gelegt? Genau so wie er es auch immer bei ihr tat? Ein schrecklicher Gedanke schoss plötzlich i meinen Kopf und ich merkte wie mein Puls zu rasen begann, während ich die beiden weiter betrachtete. Mein Freund hatte wie immer verstrubbelte dunkle Harre und grinste seine Begleiterin glücklich an, die er auch noch im Arm hielt, während sie über die Straße liefen. Meine Eifersucht wurde immer größer und so sehr ich auch versuchte, mir einzubilden es sei nur seine Cousine, es half einfach nichts! Das schreckliche Gefühl machte keine Anstalten zu verschwinden. Anscheinend hatten sie mich nicht gesehen, so sehr waren sie damit beschäftigt herum zu albern und liefen geradewegs an mir vorbei. Gerade als ich zu ihnen rübergehen wollte, um mich zu erkundigen wer diese Mädchen denn sei passierte es: Sie blieben stehen und Alec zog die Fremde an sich heran. Zärtlich berührte er ihre Wange und lächelte. Er lächelte so wie er es für mich immer tat. Dann begann er sie zu küssen. Zuerst zaghaft, dann stärker. Ich merkte wie etwas in mir drinnen zerbrach und sich meine Augen mit Wasser zu füllen begannen. „Warum? Warum betrügt er mich? War er denn nicht glücklich mit mir? Wie konnte ich ihm bloß vertrauen?“, schrie meine innere Stimme. Ohne genau zu wissen was ich da gerade tat, lief ich zu meinem, jetzt Ex- Freund hinüber und stellte mich direkt vor den beiden auf, was sicher lächerlich wirken musste, da ich nicht die größte war, im Gegensatz zu Alec und der Fremden. „ Wie konntest du nur!“, hauchte ich enttäuscht. Eine Träne floss über meine Wange und tropfte auf den Boden. Verwundert sah Alec auf und blickte mich dann erschrocken an, als er erkannte wer da vor ihm und seiner neuen Freundin stand. „Rose,.. ich..“, begann er zu stammeln und ich merkte wie er schnell nach einer Ausrede zu suchen begann. „ Lass mich erklären, okay?“ „Du brauchst nichts zu erklären.“ Er betrug mich als wirklich! „Bitte, Rose.“ „Nein, du brauchst mir nichts zu erklären, das hättest du vorher machen können.“, sagte ich kalt. Ich drehte mich um und wollte gehen. Einfach nur weg von hier. Weg von Alec und der Fremden. „Rose… geh jetzt bitte nicht.“, hörte ich Alec zwischen meinen Gedanken sagen. Ich drehte mich noch einmal zu ihm um. „Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich dir noch irgendwas glauben und nicht gehen sollte!“, schrie ich. Meine Traurigkeit hatte sich ruckartig in blanke Wut verwandelt. „Ich liebe dich.“, flüsterte Alec. Er griff nach meiner Hand, doch ich schlug sie weg. „Du kannst mich mal!“, fauchte ich wütend. Dann drehte ich mich erneut um und diesmal lief ich einfach die menschenüberfüllte Straße entlang. Ich hörte wie Alec mehrmals meinen Namen rief, aber ich reagierte nicht. Wütend wischte ich mir eine weitere Träne aus dem Gesicht und bog gedankenversunken um eine Ecke. Ein energisches Hupen ließ mich erschrocken aufwirbeln. Ich wollte gerade noch ausweichen, doch das Auto war schneller. Ich pralle auf den Boden auf und merkte wie sich ein schrecklicher Schmerz in mir ausbreitete. Das letzte was ich dann sah, waren Füße, die auf mich zu kamen, dann verlor ich das Bewusstsein und alles wurde schwarz… Kategorie:Dreams Kategorie:ByTüpfelfell